


Just a Taste of You

by lady_simoriah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Co-workers to lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining Jared, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/pseuds/lady_simoriah
Summary: What do you do when your company sends you on a business trip to a yurt in the midst of Washington State wine country with your biggest crush?Based on kelleigh's prompts of Office!AU and Opening a vineyard as well as her liking for J2/Tahmoh. Sorry it took so long for me to get this finished for you but I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/gifts).



Jared stared into the glass of deep red wine that sat in front of him and wondered how in his twisted messed up excuse for a life he’d ended up sitting at the opposite end of the bar while the man he’d been crushing on for months talked shop with the hottie running the wine tasting.

 _‘I never should’ve said yes,’_ he thought to himself angrily, _‘I never should’ve told them I could do this.’_

His boss had approached him a couple of weeks ago with a proposal regarding a recent client acquisition, Cave B Estate Winery in Washington State. The winery was looking to polish its image and expand its reach as far as both the wine and tourism sides of their business and so they’d approached Jared’s boss about sending the company’s best to help them out. It was a plum assignment but it had come with an unexpected and unwanted price on Jared’s part. Jared’s skill with the firm rested in his knack for dealing with technology, social media, and general artistic savvy. He was the one that carted around a camera to take photos and designed the presentation materials that guys like Jensen Ackles used to talk up clients like Cave B and made them want to do business with the firm.

Jared glanced down the bar and forced down the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach at being so close to Jensen and yet the furthest thing from the other man’s mind. He returned his focus to his glass of wine, willing his wayward thoughts to drown in the garnet liquid in front of him. Jensen was charisma personified yet if you asked the man himself he’d likely just duck his head in what most assumed was a classic Texas ‘aw shucks’ pantomime. The man wielded charm like a burlesque dancer with a feather boa, he’d wind it around you so deftly and so gently that before you knew it, you were eating out of his palm. Jared winced as Jensen’s husky chuckle floated down along the polished wood bar top followed by the softer answering one from the young man who’d poured them their wine.

 _‘Tahmoh,’_ his brain supplied albeit somewhat unhelpfully.

Jared hesitantly took a sip of his wine and hoped that despite what he’d heard about Jensen’s exploits outside of work that the man would take pity on him and not make Tahmoh yet another notch on his bedpost. Normally he wouldn’t have been concerned, jealous definitely, but not concerned about Jensen taking Tahmoh to bed but considering he and Jensen had wound up in beyond awkward sleeping arrangements thanks to their company’s cheapskate budget and poor travel department it meant Jensen’s choice of bedfellows directly affected Jared too. He leaned his elbows on the bar and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in a vain effort to ease the tension building behind his eyes the longer he remained at the bar, in the room, at the winery. He could still recall the strained and uncomfortable check in when they’d discovered that the yurt they’d been booked into had only a single king bed and not the two queens they’d been promised.

“I’m truly sorry gentlemen but we only have two yurts set up with two beds and we had a last minute booking of a couple with a young child that they were simply unable to find a babysitter for…”

Jared’s guts had twisted into a thousand knots and Jensen’s next words had felt like a blow to the stomach.

“Can we get a cot or a roll away or something then?”

“I’m sorry, sir, there aren’t any cots or roll aways available for the yurts, just couches included in the accommodations.”

Jared sighed heavily and seriously thought about leaving Jensen there at the bar to continue chatting up Tahmoh while he worked on getting settled in on the couch. Jensen had tried to insist on taking the couch but Jared had shot him down, knowing full well which of them was the company’s golden child in this situation. If it wasn’t for the fact that the company would have a fit, Jared would’ve asked to be placed in a separate yurt but instead he was making every effort he could to suck it up and carry on.

“Merlot not agreeing with you?”

Jared looked up from how he’d been staring into his glass, stirring from his thoughts only to wind up wishing he hadn’t as his gaze met Tahmoh’s soft green one.

“Uh, no, no, it’s…it’s fine, I’m good,” he stuttered.

He felt heat rise in his cheeks as Tahmoh’s fingers gently pried his own from around the base of the wine glass and lingered the way he’d caught the man doing with Jensen.

“You can’t fool me,” chuckled Tahmoh, “if that Merlot was hitting the right note on your palate you’d have downed half the glass at least by now, distracted or not.”

Jared ducked his head slightly, not used to being the focus of such intense scrutiny as Tahmoh was favoring him with all of a sudden.

“Give him the flight of white wines to try,” suggested Jensen, “I think I remember him sipping on a Chardonnay at the company Christmas party last year.”

Jared’s eyes widened and he shifted his focus to Jensen at the mention of last year’s company Christmas party. He remembered that wine, remembered sipping on it as he watched his various inebriated co-workers manhandle each other under the big ugly ball of mistletoe that someone had hung up in a doorway. He’d gone through at least two glasses before he felt he had enough liquid courage in him to even attempt to put the moves on Jensen. He’d never gotten his chance though thanks to the sight of an equally soused Jensen stumbling out of his office with the office vixen Danneel on one arm and their boss’s assistant, Katie, on the other arm. He wasn’t sure who exactly had done what to whom or not but the disheveled state of the entire trio was enough to make Jared back off and run for the comfort and safety of his own little office to nurse off the remainder of the bottle of Chardonnay.

“Um, not…not Chardonnay, please,” he requested softly.

He felt goosebumps prickle along his bare arms as Tahmoh chuckled at him while pouring out four tasting glasses of their white wine selections. He watched Tahmoh line them up in front of him in some kind of order then glanced up at the other man who was eyeing him expectantly.

“Heh, trust me, this isn’t going to be the same cheap stuff you had at the party, handsome,” remarked Tahmoh with a smile, “Come on, humor me…”

Jared chanced a glance over at Jensen and swallowed hard as he noted the sharp focus in those bottle green eyes. He licked at his lips and felt a fresh flush of heat roll through his limbs as Jensen mirrored him between sips of the deep burgundy wine in his own glass. He took a chance and reached for the first of the glasses Tahmoh had presented him with and took a good sniff before following it with a healthy sip. His eyes went wide as the flavor burst on his tongue reminding him of lemon meringue pie and mango salsa before fading just as quickly as they emerged.

“Ah-hah, now that’s more like it,” crowed Tahmoh happily, reaching out to squeeze Jared’s shoulder.

Jared half expected the man to release his grip and was caught off guard when in fact Tahmoh tightened his hold for a moment, fingers gently digging into the meat of his shoulder before letting them graze along his arm before falling away. He lowered his eyes back to the golden wine in his glass and tried to shake off the feeling that Tahmoh was hitting on him the way he’d been hitting on Jensen.

 _‘Nah, there’s no way someone like that would be interested in me,’_ he thought, taking another sizeable sip of the lemony wine.

“That’s our award winning Sauvignon Blanc,” explained Tahmoh, “We’ve actually won several awards for our various wines, both single grape and blends.”

Jared nodded and listened to both Jensen and Tahmoh drone on about the various wines as he finished off the Sauvignon Blanc and moved on to the next glass in the line. If the first wine had been all about lemon, then this one was key lime pie incarnate despite being the color of fine olive oil. He knew the moment he reached the Chardonnay that Tahmoh had poured for him despite his protests by the dry bite that faded into a creamy yet citrusy flavor that almost put him in mind of crème’ brulee’. He was already feeling a little buzzed by the time he emptied the third glass and was eyeballing the last one.

“I think I’m going to need to call it quits,” he murmured softly, fully intending to push off from the counter.

“Oh c’mon, there’s only one left and you owe it to yourself to try it, especially with as much of a fan of white wine as you seem to be,” entreated Tahmoh.

“Is that the ice wine?” inquired Jensen.

Jared’s brows rose nearly to his hairline as he looked between the other two at the mention of ice wine. He might not know as much about wine as Jensen or Tahmoh but he knew about ice wine and knew that it was beyond elusive and painfully sweet. He didn’t miss the coy little smirk that twisted Tahmoh’s lips as he laid his fingers on the base of the final undrained glass of wine and made as though to move it toward Jensen’s side of the bar top.

“Yup, this is our 2015 Late Harvest Semillon otherwise known as ice wine and it’s so good it’ll make your toes curl and your teeth ache,” responded Tahmoh.

Jared bit at his lip, glancing between Jensen and Tahmoh as he reached out and laid his fingers over Tahmoh’s to stop him from passing the glass to Jensen before he could have the first taste. A quick jolt of heat and electricity sparked from his fingers as Tahmoh allowed his to linger, brushing lightly before finally retreating and leaving Jared feeling off balance and unsure just what to make of the man on the other side of the bar. He did his best to recover by lifting the glass of ice wine to his nose, taking a quick whiff of the contents before sipping at the pale lemon wine. He couldn’t help the pleased noise that broke from his throat as his palate was torn between memories of gulping down pina coladas in the summertime and poached pears from the heart of holiday time in the autumn and winter. His eyes drifted closed and he didn’t hesitate to drink more of the ice wine, allowing the flavors to dance on his tongue and transport him far away from sitting on a stool at a wine tasting. It took a great deal of control on his part not to voice his displeasure when he got to the bottom of the glass but he tried to set it aside gracefully rather than demand another or worse, chase after the last few drops clinging to the inside of the glass. He opened his eyes slowly and caught Jensen staring at him like he’d turned into a stranger all of a sudden. His brow creased and he watched Jensen turn away, motioning for Tahmoh to come back down to his end of the bar. He frowned as he studied the two of them as they conversed in hushed tones, glancing Jared’s way every so often. He wasn’t sure what to make of what they were up to, all he knew was that he had a substantial buzz going that would likely go bust if he stayed any longer.

“M’going now,” he announced, sliding from his stool and stumbling briefly.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, handsome,” murmured Tahmoh, rounding the bar quickly, “Uh, maybe I should call for a golf cart or something to take you back to your room.”

“It’s okay, man, I’ve got him,” responded Jensen.

Jared was tempted to push Jensen away when the other man slid from his stool and moved to wrap Jared’s arm around his shoulders to steady him. He knew he wasn’t drunk; it was likely just the last glass going to his head more quickly than he’d expected. He didn’t need Jensen to walk him back to his…their yurt. He was about to tell both Jensen and Tahmoh that when he caught the musty smell of herbs and wine as well as the earthier smell of sweat and leather that radiated off of Jensen’s skin. His eyelids drooped and he allowed himself to lean into Jensen’s hold a bit more if for no other reason than to keep smelling that delicious smell.

“Okay, c’mon, Jared,” mumbled Jensen.

Jared just nodded in response and allowed Jensen to pivot him around and head toward the door. He faintly heard Jensen say something more to Tahmoh before they left but then his focus was on just putting one foot in front of the other as they walked along the graveled paths that led back to the yurts. He sank down heavily onto the couch when Jensen deposited him there and gladly accepted the pillow and blanket that Jensen provided, snuggling up as much as his large frame would allow on the skinny couch and allowing the fog that’d rolled over his mind to drag him under.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally dragged himself out of the wine induced coma he’d fallen into only that he could smell food, good food that made his guts gurgle with the reminder that he’d barely eaten anything all day thanks to nerves.

“Welcome back, Jared.”

Jared lifted his head slowly and was surprised to find Jensen sitting at the table with two cloche covered plates that had steam rising copiously from beneath them. His brow creased when he caught sight of a bottle of the ice wine he’d enjoyed in the tasting room perched in an ice bucket and he got up from the couch carefully, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t trip as he crossed to join Jensen.

“It…um…it was getting late and I knew you barely touched your breakfast,” explained Jensen, “So I…um…I went ahead and ordered dinner for both of us.”

Jared’s lips parted to mention that dinner wasn’t all that he’d apparently ordered but he thought the better of it now that his head was clearer. He mentally chastised himself for not eating more earlier in the day since that had likely contributed to his stumbling exit from the tasting room.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, moving to take a seat opposite Jensen.

He swallowed hard and tried to keep his eyes down in the hopes that it would reduce the awkwardness he was feeling. He genuinely did appreciate Jensen’s caretaking but he also couldn’t help but picture them being in some fancy restaurant with the way the table was set making it feel like they were on a date that could possibly lead to something more. He reached for the lid covering his plate before Jensen could and lifted it off, his mouth watering copiously as he inhaled the smell of steak and blue cheese and potatoes. He was so focused on the food as he set aside the lid that he almost missed the pop of the cork as Jensen opened a bottle of wine. He was slightly taken aback when instead of the white ice wine, Jensen poured him a glass of a deep red vintage though he supposed with the steak a red was more appropriate.

“I know what you’re thinking,” chided Jensen softly, “But Tahmoh said this one would be better especially with the steak, just try it.”

“I dunno, maybe I should pass this time,” responded Jared.

“Jared, I don’t think one glass is gonna have you sprawled out on the couch again.”

“How do you know?”

“Because despite that little stroll back from the tasting room you managed to do just fine getting home from the party last year,” huffed Jensen. “I saw you leave and despite your companion I know you were the one driving because he was worse off than you were.”

“I didn’t…” started Jared before thinking better of it.

“You didn’t what?”

Jared rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then ran that same hand back through his hair in an effort to settle his nerves. He was tempted to reach for the glass of red wine that Jensen had poured for him but opted for taking a bite of the creamy pile of mashed potatoes instead. He didn’t really want to tell Jensen about what had happened after he’d left the party considering it likely wasn’t nearly as salacious as his co-worker’s mind probably believed it to be. He could tell the moment that thought dawned in Jensen’s head by the way his eyes widened and the creases at the corners deepened from the grin that spread across Jensen’s lips.

“You didn’t sleep with Cohen,” chuckled Jensen, “He told me you guys didn’t but I didn’t believe him, not after that stunt you two pulled under the mistletoe.”

“You saw that?”

“Dude, everyone saw that.”

Jared’s cheeks heated as he remembered the kiss that Jensen was talking about. He’d done it on purpose, to get Jensen’s attention and maybe, just maybe, make him a little jealous after that stunt his co-worker had pulled with those two girls. It hadn’t taken much effort on his part to convince Matt to play along with him but the end result had been even better than he could’ve hoped for. He’d been aiming for just a simple kiss but instead had wound up hefting Matt and his octopus limbs up around him before pinning his handsome, dark haired co-worker up against the door frame and fellating his tongue as they kissed heatedly. He vaguely remembered people whooping and hollering and applauding but the only thing that had been on Jared’s mind was Jensen and how he was likely reacting to what he’d just seen. He’d torn himself away when Matt had started grinding up against him and hadn’t hesitated for a moment when Matt had grabbed him by the hand and led him away considering that had been part of the plan. He’d made sure to let Matt down easy and seen to it that he was secured in a taxi bound for his apartment before making his own way home alone.

He reached out for the glass of wine before he could second guess himself and took a sip, needing something to chase away the memories of that night before they could crawl up inside him and make him miserable. The clatter of silverware from across the table signaled that Jensen had opted to eat rather than chat any further despite the odd sort of tension that strung between them. It wasn’t until his steak and wine were half gone that Jared finally found the nerve to pick back up the conversation.

“What about you?” he inquired softly.

“What about me?” responded Jensen, pausing mid-bite.

“I…um…I…I saw you after…”

He noted the way Jensen’s brow furrowed and his jaw worked to chew his steak before the gears clicked in his head as he swallowed, his eyes growing almost wider than they had when Jensen had figured out that Matt and Jared hadn’t slept together that night.

“Shit…aw shit,” muttered Jensen.

“Hey…it’s…it’s okay if…if that’s the team you play for y’know,” added Jared hurriedly.

He wanted to blame the wine for loosening his tongue but he knew that it wasn’t the only thing to blame. He knew this was supposed to be all about business but on so many levels it felt like it could just as easily be a date. He tried to put things back to rights by focusing back on his plate of food, trying to make Jensen feel like he didn’t need to explain just because Jared had stuck his foot in his mouth. The soft sound of Jensen’s heavy sigh though drew Jared’s gaze back up to meet Jensen’s.

“It’s not…it’s complicated,” sighed Jensen, “Fuck, I don’t think anyone at the office really knows but…I’m bi.”

Jared blinked then flinched at the clattering sound of his fork hitting the rim of his plate as it fell from his fingers. Jensen’s response was the last thing he’d been expecting but then again it almost felt like something he should’ve guessed all along.

“So…uh…the party?”

“Would you believe that neither of them actually touched me…I mean…y’know…there?” offered Jensen somewhat sheepishly. “I mean, they offered…and I was definitely up but…”

“But…”

Jared braced himself for where Jensen was going with this, tension coiling tight in his gut and making him actually feel a tad nauseous.

“But it was easier to pretend I was with someone else if I used my own hand while I watched them,” finished Jensen.

Jared swallowed hard as he watched Jensen reach for his glass of wine and drain it before pouring another. He tried to picture the other men that worked in their office, tried to picture any of them being a match for the man sitting across from him because there was no way, no damn way that Jensen had been stroking himself off in that office watching Katie and Danneel go at it while thinking of Jared. He sucked in a breath when Jensen’s chair scraped against the floor of the yurt and he watched as his co-worker rounded the table to stand beside Jared’s chair. He made no effort to stop Jensen as the other man grasped the back of the chair and essentially manhandled it around with Jared still seated so that they were facing each other again. His teeth bit at his lip and he kept his hands locked tightly to the sides of the chair as his cock betrayed him, twitching eagerly against the fly of his jeans as Jensen moved to sink down into his lap.

“Jensen, fuck…” groaned Jared.

“Yeah, Jared…”

Jared almost couldn’t believe his ears, couldn’t believe that he actually had the man he’d fantasized about so many times right there in his lap. His fingers flexed where he held onto the chair with a white knuckle grip and he squeezed his eyes closed then hesitantly opened first one then the other just in case this wasn’t real. His whole body thrummed with heat and arousal at Jensen’s presence in his lap but it wasn’t until he felt Jensen’s breath ghosting against his parted lips that he began to believe that this was real and not just another one of his jerk off fantasies.

“You have no idea how hard it was for me earlier, watching you at the wine tasting, watching Tahmoh flirt with you,” rasped Jensen.

“Me?”

“Mmmm hmmmm,” murmured Jensen, “I was so tempted to do this then…”

Jared’s breath caught in his throat and a shiver rolled through his long frame as he allowed Jensen’s lips to seal against his own. His lips parted willingly when he felt the slick press of Jensen’s tongue against them, swallowing the other man’s soft groan as he tasted the earthy mix of red wine and their meal on Jensen’s tongue. He answered Jensen’s groan with a wanton moan of his own especially when he felt Jensen’s fingers skim up along the sides of his neck to bury themselves in his hair, fingers entwining with the strands and tugging lightly to guide Jared’s mouth as they kissed heatedly. He stopped fighting the desire to touch and released his iron grip on the chair to instead grasp at Jensen’s hips, gently tugging at the dress shirt Jensen had been wearing all day in an effort to touch Jensen’s skin, to feel that raw body heat against his fingertips. He couldn’t help the hoarse, throaty chuckle that busted apart their kiss briefly as he felt Jensen shudder in his lap, his cock pressing eagerly against Jared’s as Jared’s fingers teased along the edges of Jensen’s dress slacks.

“Fuck, Jared,” growled Jensen, “Should drag you over to that bed and yank your jeans down so I can rim you out until your eyes cross and you come all over the damn sheets.”

Jared gasped and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to come right then and there at the mental image Jensen had just painted in his head with his words. He buried his face against the crook of Jensen’s neck, forcing himself to breathe deeply even though it meant dragging in the sweaty musk that clung to Jensen with every inhale. His fingers dug into Jensen’s flesh, likely leaving red marks and crescent indents but after what Jensen had said he wanted to do to him it was hard to feel even remotely sorry. He grunted when he felt Jensen’s fingers tugging at his hair then outright groaned when tugging turned into Jensen using his hair as leverage to pull his head back so that he could stare into Jensen’s lust darkened gaze. The smug twist to Jensen’s lips implied that the other man must’ve liked what he saw and Jared could feel a fresh bolt of arousal spike through his system as tugging turned into stroking.

“You and your fuckin’ hair,” muttered Jensen, “So hot…”

“Jensen…” rasped Jared, his voice hoarse with desire.

He moaned thickly as Jensen resumed stealing kisses from his lips, leaving him almost breathless in between. He was so lost in kissing Jensen that he didn’t realize they weren’t alone until he heard someone clearing their throat. He felt Jensen freeze then watched the color rise in the other man’s cheeks as he retreated slightly, his caramel freckles standing out prominently along his cheekbones.

“Heh, no need to stop on my account, gorgeous,” murmured Tahmoh.

Jared’s brows rose as he looked from Jensen’s embarrassed expression to Tahmoh’s interested one, wondering if this was just an accident or something Jensen had planned. He eased his grip on Jensen slightly and bit back a whimper of disappointment as Jensen took advantage of that to slide from his lap.

“We…uh…we weren’t quite ready for dessert yet, Tahmoh,” mumbled Jensen, reclaiming his seat across from Jared.

“I dunno, looked like you were definitely sampling something sweet,” teased Tahmoh.

Jared continued to glance between the two men as Tahmoh approached slowly with a casserole dish that contained something that smelled almost decadently sweet. Despite the fact that Tahmoh appeared to have actually brought them dessert, he still couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was more going on than what it looked like on the surface. He glanced at his mostly empty plate then at the dish Tahmoh set down on the table between them and then reached for his glass of red wine, draining what remained in the hopes of settling his nerves. He felt a fresh flush of heat roll up the back of his neck making the hairs there prickle as Tahmoh glanced his way with a warm smile and a hint of promise in those pale green eyes.

“Did you like this one better than the Merlot, handsome?” inquired Tahmoh.

“Y-yeah, much better,” murmured Jared.

“I’m glad,” responded Tahmoh, “I had a feeling the Cuvee’ de Soleil would hit the spot, it’s our crème de la crème wine, the best of the best, blended and aged for five years before it’s ready to pour and serve, gives it that smooth body.”

Jared licked at his lips, both to capture that last taste of the wine and keep himself from salivating at the scent of vanilla and spices that rose from the dish that Tahmoh had brought.

“Now speaking of smooth,” continued Tahmoh, “This will go smoothly with that ice wine you loved earlier, it’s our Trodden Bread Pudding made with bourbon and pecans and topped with vanilla ice cream and a bourbon caramel.”

“How did you manage to get a whole bread pudding?” inquired Jared, feeling sure that what Tahmoh had brought wasn’t the usual serving.

Tahmoh’s smile deepened and his eyes almost seemed to twinkle as he moved toward the small cart that contained not only the bucket of ice with the Semillon ice wine but three small plates and three fresh wine glasses.

“Consider it a gift, from me to you guys,” he remarked, deftly trading out their empty dinner plates and glasses for the fresh ones. “A fair trade you might say for the invitation that someone extended earlier.”

Jared tensed and his gaze shifted from Tahmoh to Jensen, beginning to understand what the two men had been whispering about earlier. He watched Jensen duck his head slightly for a moment before lifting his gaze to meet Jared’s.

“The ball’s in your court, Jared,” murmured Jensen, “I know I didn’t really ask but…from the vibe I was getting back at the tasting you seemed…into it…up for more than just me.”

Jared rolled it over in his head, the thought of having not only Jensen tonight but Tahmoh as well. He glanced at the winery worker then back to Jensen as a thought crossed his mind.

“Isn’t this a little risky? I mean, we’re here to do publicity for the winery, he works here…”

“I’m off the clock,” said Tahmoh, laying out the dishes in front of Jared and Jensen, “And since I’m off tomorrow as well, I can wait until cover of night tomorrow to sneak out if need be, not that I think anyone will notice or recognize me if I left sooner than that.”

“But you could lo…”

“Shhhhh,” murmured Tahmoh, pressing a finger against Jared’s lips.

Jared stared up at the older man, basking in the warmth in those soft green eyes despite the way his mind was whirring like a boat motor that’d been dragged up onto dry land. His eyes darted to look at Jensen and he felt his cock twitch against the tight confines of his jeans as he took in the raw desire in Jensen’s almost Heineken green eyes. He knew he should argue, should protest that they all three stood to lose their jobs if word got back to their bosses about what both Jensen and Tahmoh were suggesting but those thoughts gradually ebbed away from Jared’s mind the longer he looked between both men. He moved to wrap his lips around the finger Tahmoh was using to silence him, fellating it the way he’d done to Matt’s tongue at that Christmas party when Jensen had been watching and relished being able to hear Jensen’s groan followed by an echo from Tahmoh as he sucked the sweet flavor of bourbon caramel from the long, thick digit. His gaze locked on Tahmoh’s and savored the way the other man’s eyes went unfocused as Jared shifted from sucking to caressing the finger in his mouth with his tongue. He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his own throat as he finally allowed his eyes to sink closed, his mouth chasing after Tahmoh’s finger as he tried to withdraw.

“Fuck, handsome,” muttered Tahmoh, “I dunno whether to offer you a plate or myself for dessert.”

Jared exhaled what he would deny to his last breath was a whine as he felt Tahmoh follow in Jensen’s footsteps and grasp his hair with his free hand, using it to hold Jared’s head still while he took his finger back. His lips curved in a knowing smirk and he didn’t hesitate to allow his teeth to scrape lightly along Tahmoh’s retreating finger, catching a glimpse of the pure, unadulterated want in Jensen’s eyes where he sat nearby waiting his turn. He licked his lips once he’d released Tahmoh’s finger tasting the sweetness of the caramel and the fainter bite of the wine he’d sampled from Jensen’s lips. He looked between the two men, indecisiveness gripping him briefly as he tried to choose which man to focus on first, the one he’d been desiring for months or the hunk he’d just met. The one thing he knew for sure was that dessert could wait as he pushed to his feet and moved to walk between both men, feeling their eyes following him as he reached back to tug off his polo pullover leaving him naked from the waist up and bared for their appraisal. He sucked in a breath then exhaled a soft groan as smooth, cool fingertips brushed against his side. It took a more roughened set of fingertips moving to grasp his goosebump pebbled arm for him to begin to feel the difference between the two men he was falling into bed with.

“Such a tease, Jared,” rasped Jensen.

Jared just hummed rather than disagreeing with his handsome co-worker as he felt Jensen’s lips ghost against his ear. He turned his head just slightly toward Jensen and felt his whole world almost tip into free fall as his lips met Jensen’s, all that time spent admiring and pining in silence culminating in a painful, almost desperate ecstasy every time the man touched him or kissed him. He moaned into Jensen’s mouth as he felt a warm, wet heat close around a couple of his fingers as Tahmoh mimicked him by suckling at the tender flesh. His cock throbbed longingly and Jared didn’t hesitate to reach down with his free hand to palm himself, trying to soothe it with just a little friction. He grunted softly when he felt someone else’s hand shove his away then moaned, hips canting forward just slightly, when he felt that same someone pop the button and slide his zipper down before sliding inside. He thrust lightly against the hand fondling him and his kiss with Jensen grew more sloppy and uncoordinated the more his focus was drawn downward. He devoured the low growl that broke from Jensen’s throat then opened his eyes slowly from where they’d fallen closed as soon he realized that the slick warmth around his fingers had vanished.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered huskily, watching Tahmoh bite at Jensen’s stubbled jaw.

Jared reached out with his now free hand, allowing it to card up along the fine hairs of Tahmoh’s neck until he was cradling the back of the wine worker’s head. He nudged Jensen’s mouth more toward Tahmoh’s and moaned thickly as all three of their mouths found their way to each other, tongues and lips and teeth sliding and colliding with each other as they kissed like they might never get to have a chance again. The prospect of Tahmoh’s presence being just for the one night tugged at the back of his brain briefly before the feel of Tahmoh’s thumb massaging lightly against the underside of the tip of his cock sent that thought flying off elsewhere. He repaid the favor by shifting his attention from Jensen to Tahmoh, mouthing at his smooth jaw and taking in the warm, fresh scent of him that suggested he’d found a way to shower or something before coming down to visit them. He traced the sharp line of Tahmoh’s jaw with the tip of his tongue and nuzzled at the soft flesh of his earlobe, drinking in as much of that lush scent as he could before forcing himself to withdraw. He groaned as he watched Jensen and Tahmoh kissing, the sight like a punch to the gut that had him churning with a mix of jealousy and desire to have them both. He wrapped one arm around Tahmoh’s waist and the other around Jensen’s, allowing his hand to slide up beneath where he’d tugged Jensen’s shirt loose before. His lips curved in a smirk as he felt Jensen’s body shudder in response to the way his fingers traced up and down along Jensen’s side, familiarizing himself with the smooth warmth of his lover’s skin.

He fought down the soft sound of displeasure that threatened to escape when Tahmoh drew his hand away from toying with his cock in favor of unbuttoning Jensen’s loose shirt. Jared licked at his lips again, thinking back to him and Jensen sitting at the table with Jensen in his lap and what the other man had said. He waited until Jensen and Tahmoh had broken apart to catch a breath before he leaned in to whisper in Jensen’s ear.

“You should tell him what you told me,” he rasped, “What you were saying you wanted to do to me before he showed up.”

“Fuck, Jared…” ground out Jensen, drawing a low, bemused chuckle from Tahmoh.

“I think I’d like to hear that,” responded Tahmoh, his voice slightly husky with arousal. 

Jared watched a fresh flush of color spread along Jensen’s cheeks and up to the tips of his ears as his co-worker’s earlier charm that he’d used on Tahmoh seemed to fail when faced with fessing up to his dirty desires.

“Told him...told him I wanted to bend him over the bed and rim him till he came,” admitted Jensen huskily.

“Mmmmmm,” hummed Tahmoh, nodding, “Don’t...don’t make him come…”

Jared couldn’t help the yelp that broke past his lips as he felt Tahmoh reach a hand around to smack his still clothed ass. His cock twitched where it pressed against his boxers, a damp spot forming against the cotton with the way he was leaking. He shifted closer to Jensen, his fingers digging lightly into Jensen’s side reflexively as his body warred between pain and pleasure. He shuddered when Tahmoh closed the gap, somehow managing to loom over him despite the fact that Jared easily had a few inches of height on the guy. His eyelids drifted down as Tahmoh leaned in almost right between them, his lips brushing more against Jared’s ear than Jensen’s.

“Tell me, handsome,” rasped Tahmoh, “Which of us do you want first once Jensen’s got you all stretched and loose?”

Jared swallowed hard and he struggled against the urge to melt into a puddle like butter left out on a warm day as Tahmoh’s words washed over him. He tightened his grip on Jensen and was somewhat surprised when he felt Jensen’s arm move to support him, buoying him up in spite of how it felt like he was made of jello all of a sudden. Tahmoh’s low chuckle sent fresh shivers through him and he felt warmth rise in his own cheeks to match the flush he’d given Jensen when he’d coaxed his co-worker to spill what he’d said earlier.

“Mmmm, I think he wants more than just your tongue, gorgeous,” murmured Tahmoh.

“S’only fair,” retorted Jensen, “You may be the guest but he’s mine first.”

Jared shuddered as Tahmoh chuckled again and moved to capture his lips in a quick kiss before returning his attention to Jensen, helping the other man shed his shirt before doing the same with his own so that they were all at least half naked.

“Does that mean I get to melt your brain and curl your toes, Jensen?” teased Tahmoh, tweaking Jensen’s nipple, “Or does he get first dibs on that too?”

Jared’s eyes widened as he looked between Jensen and Tahmoh, waiting expectantly for Jensen’s response even though he wasn’t sure how he wanted Jensen to answer. He tugged at his lower lip with his teeth and tried to tell himself to relax, that it really didn’t matter but the thump of his heart and his jittering breaths told a different story. He felt some of the tension begin to melt away though as he felt Jensen’s palm flatten against the small of his back before traveling upward slowly to bury itself in Jared’s hair, tugging it lightly.

“What d’ya’ think, Jared?” inquired Jensen.

Jared’s eyes slipped closed and he lost himself for a moment in the feel of Jensen’s fingers tugging at his hair before the man’s question sank into his consciousness. He gazed down at Jensen and he couldn’t deny there was a part of him that wanted to give Jensen the orgasm of his life but he also couldn’t help picturing how Jensen’s face would likely twist in ecstasy at the feeling of filling and being filled at the same time. Not to mention every time Tahmoh thrust into Jensen it would be like an extra thrust into him as well. He licked his lips and dipped his head just slightly, capturing Jensen’s lips in a lingering, passionate kiss that had his own lips tingling as he drew back just enough to speak.

“Wanna feel him fuck you, Jensen,” he rasped, his lips buzzing against Jensen’s almost. “Wanna feel the way you press deeper every time he nails you.”

“Jesus, fuck…” muttered Jensen.

Jared smirked as he felt Jensen reach down to palm himself and gave into the temptation to reach out and shove Jensen’s hand away, replacing it with his own as he worked Jensen’s fly open. The hiss of Jensen’s zipper wasn’t the only one that echoed in the otherwise silent yurt and Jared glanced toward Tahmoh before he moved to strip Jensen down, boxers and all, leaving him kneeling on the floor in his own open jeans. He swallowed hard as he drank in the sight and scent of Jensen standing naked before him, the depth of the moment striking him briefly as he recognized that when he and Jensen walked out of here neither of them nor their work relationship would ever be quite the same. He lifted his eyes to meet Jensen’s verdant ones, looking for any sign that his co-worker had any regrets, that he wanted to bring this to a halt, and thankfully found none based on the way Jensen’s pupils seemed to be attempting to overtake the emerald rings around them. Tahmoh’s eyes weren’t much better as Jared caught sight of the other man moving to step behind Jensen, his body equally on display for Jared’s gaze. He allowed himself the opportunity to rake his gaze over both men, admiring how fit they were even though their lifestyles likely couldn’t be more different. He groaned as he watched Tahmoh gently but firmly tip Jensen’s head back and to the side so that their lips met once again which gave Jared all the incentive he desired to take what he wanted. He smoothed his hands up the firm muscled thighs that bracketed his body then used one to grasp Jensen’s length, guiding it to his mouth so that he could wrap his lips around the leaking tip while the thumb of his other hand traced the crease of Jensen’s groin, brushing occasionally against the velvety flesh of Jensen’s sac. He just barely caught the sound of Jensen’s sharp inhale that must’ve busted apart the way he and Tahmoh had been kissing if the other man’s soft murmurs were anything to go by.

“God, so hot, gorgeous,” rasped Tahmoh.

Jared hummed his agreement against Jensen’s flesh as he worked his lips up and down his co-worker’s cock, even taking Jensen deep, almost to the hilt briefly, which drew a high whine from the man above him. He faintly heard the soft snick of a lid being popped open but ignored it in favor of bobbing his head up and down as he suckled at Jensen like he was some kind of luscious lollipop. He was only barely aware of the litany of soft, wanton sounds that spilled from Jensen’s lips like drops of rain until he felt Jensen’s fingers clutching at the top of his head, fingers tangling in the wayward locks of his hair. He drew back slowly and looked up at Jensen, groaning at the sight of the flush that tinted his pale skin from his cheeks to his ears and spreading all the way down the top of his torso to his pert nipples that Tahmoh’s fingers were teasing expertly. As a matter of fact, Tahmoh seemed to know just what buttons to push considering the way Jensen’s head was lolled back against Tahmoh’s shoulder, eyes closed so tightly that it was a miracle the sandy colored lashes weren’t leaving imprints on Jensen’s freckled cheeks. His own eyes slid shut for a moment when Jensen’s spit slick cock slid against his lips and he allowed himself to indulge in worshiping the soft, tender tip with his lips before it slid away. He allowed his hand that’d been framing Jensen’s groin to wander lower and soon found the reason why his co-worker looked so undone.

“Fuck, Tahmoh,” he muttered huskily, brushing his fingertips against the stretched rim of Jensen’s hole.

Now that he was focused on it, the soft squelch of lube drenched fingers was unmistakable and he groaned at the feel of Jensen’s muscles spasming as they tightened around Tahmoh’s invading digits. His arms and nipples pebbled up in response to Tahmoh’s low, knowing chuckle and his hand that’d been stroking Jensen’s cock stilled and released it in favor of palming his own dick.

“Jared…” croaked Jensen, “Bed...Jared...fuck…”

Jared was reluctant to move from his spot on the floor despite Jensen’s demands and promises. He was content to watch the way Tahmoh was making Jensen come undone with just his fingers and his mouth watered at the thought of his own fingers sliding in right alongside Tahmoh’s. He almost followed through with that thought, his index finger pressing firmly enough against the taut muscle to make Jensen squirm in Tahmoh’s embrace before he retreated. He leaned up to press a hot, open mouthed, worshipful kiss against the top of Jensen’s treasure trail, a promise that if given another chance he would be the one to make Jensen fall apart in his arms. He caught up the bottle of lube that Tahmoh had tossed aside as he got to his feet and made his way over to the bed, knowing that both of his newfound lovers would likely need it again no matter how sloppy wet Jensen made him. He smirked at the stuttered gasp of Tahmoh’s name that fell from Jensen’s lips and gave into the cheeky impulse to swat Tahmoh on the ass as he passed them by, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to get over to the bed when the other man growled at him.

“Gonna make you pay for that, handsome,” muttered Tahmoh.

“Lookin’ forward to it,” drawled Jared.

He eyed Tahmoh’s ass desirously, admiring the fading pink print he’d left behind as he worked on shedding his jeans and boxers. If Jensen hadn’t already laid claim to his ass, he wouldn’t have thought twice about tackling their possibly temporary bedmate and seeing if he could manage to crack that almost zen vibe the other man gave off even further. He sat down on the bed then gave in to the impulse to lay back on the crisp, white linens to wait for Tahmoh to pry his fingers free of Jensen’s tight heat long enough for Jensen to work him open with his mouth and fingers. He stared up into the dome of the yurt and the almost hypnotic spiral of the stars that spun overhead through the hole in the roof. He was so lost in the stars that he didn’t realize that the other two had come over to join him finally until he felt the dip of the mattress beneath him and the warm wash of breath against his skin. His eyes slid closed as he allowed his legs to be spread further apart, far enough to allow a pair of broad shoulders to slide between them. He confirmed it was Jensen between his legs when he felt the smooth glide of his co-worker’s fingertips against his skin and he couldn’t help wriggling a little with anticipation especially when Jensen leaned in to nuzzle against his groin, stubble tickling Jared’s flesh.

“You two make a beautiful pair, you know that right,” murmured Tahmoh before sucking Jared’s ear between his lips briefly. “I could’ve sworn you two were a couple when you walked into the tasting room with the way you couldn’t take your eyes off him.”

Jared groaned and twisted slightly away from Tahmoh’s teasing lips, not needing the soft sound of his mellow voice adding to the slick tease of Jensen’s tongue against his skin. His whole body felt like it was humming, vibrating inside and out as both men zeroed in on him rather than each other and it was an overwhelming sensation. His head tipped back as Tahmoh worked his way down from Jared’s ear to his throat, tonguing at his pulse point before sucking hard enough that it would likely leave a mark that he would have to hide beneath a scarf when they got back.

 _‘Jensen would like that,’_ he thought hazily, _‘A reminder of tonight.’_

He moaned into Tahmoh’s mouth when their lips found one another, the kiss sloppy and uncoordinated but so damn good in that moment because of the way Jensen’s mouth had found its way to his hole. His ass clenched at the first swipe of Jensen’s tongue and his whole body shuddered at the way Jensen purposefully nosed against the small expanse of flesh in between, setting those sensitive nerve endings alight just as much as the ones around his rim. His arms sprawled wide at first before reaching for his lovers, grasping at Jensen’s shoulder and Tahmoh’s scalp as though if he didn’t hold on tight he’d soon join the spiral of stars still spinning above him. He could feel the vibration of Jensen’s groan against his hyper aware flesh and echoed the sound when he felt the rough brush of Tahmoh’s callused fingers as they curled around his cock and began to stroke lightly but firmly.

“Gonna be so hot watching him make you come,” rasped Tahmoh against Jared’s lips, “Might even be hotter than being buried in that tight ass of his.”

“T’moh…” panted Jared.

He writhed against the sheets, his sweat damp brow pressed against Tahmoh’s as they kissed hungrily between dirty whispers. He couldn’t help the broken whimper that escaped his throat when he felt Jensen’s fingers join his tongue, the first one pressing inside with such agonizing slowness that Jared was tempted to reach over and force it in despite how much it might hurt.

“Jens...please,” he pleaded, voice thick with need and want.

“Shhhh,” murmured Jensen.

Jared was torn between pushing back against the fingers that Jensen slowly eased inside him and thrusting up into the firm grip of Tahmoh’s fist as the other man stroked him steadily, matching his pace to Jensen’s. He bit back a whine when he felt Tahmoh’s hand withdraw and his eyes slid open just in time to see Tahmoh shift to straddling his broad shoulders bringing the purpled head of his cock within sucking distance of Jared’s lips.

“Oh fuck, ‘Moh,” breathed Jared, reaching out with his tongue to catch the bead of precome that wet the slit.

“Fuck, yeah, handsome,” responded Tahmoh huskily, “Get me good and slick, just don’t...ugh...don’ get me off…”

Jared didn’t need to be asked twice as he wrapped his lips around Tahmoh the way he had Jensen earlier and began sucking eagerly, his hands moving to grasp at the firm muscles of Tahmoh’s ass. He groaned at the feeling of Tahmoh’s cock almost bottoming out against his throat and gave Tahmoh another quick slap of his hand, unsure whether he was punishing or prodding the man above him to do that again.

“Ugh, Jared,” gasped Tahmoh.

Jared caressed the warm, smooth flesh he’d painted a fiery pink with his hand and moaned softly at the way he felt Tahmoh begin to saw back and forth between his mouth and his palm. He vaguely felt Jensen add another finger to the mix and wriggled his hips when he felt Jensen’s tongue press alongside the long digits which curled and stroked against his hot spot lightly. His eyes nearly rolled back when Tahmoh upped the ante even further by occupying his dirty mouth with Jared’s length. He could feel Jensen’s mouth and fingers stutter followed by a pair of low, thick groans as Jensen likely caught sight of the way he and Tahmoh were sixty-nining. He whined around Tahmoh’s dick when he felt the slick heat of Jensen’s tongue abandon his hole then groaned as he felt that same lush mouth sucking at his balls. His whole body felt like it was on overload and his fingers dug into the flesh of Tahmoh’s ass, pushing at him as he fought the urge to come right there and then. It took a moment or two before Tahmoh seemed to take a hint and Jared licked at his kiss swollen lips after Tahmoh rolled to the side, landing with a thump and popping his dick free of the way Jared had been suckling it. He forced his eyes open and gulped in a breath as he drank in the sight of Jensen sucking at his balls and laving them with his tongue while his fingers continued to work Jared open.

“Hurry,” he panted, “Hurry Jensen, wanna...wanna come…”

“Mmmmmm, so do I,” rasped Tahmoh.

Jared turned his head and smiled weakly at Tahmoh, noting the fine sheen of sweat that glistened on his brow and cheeks and throat and the way his cock seemed to be even a deeper shade of maroon thanks to his sucking. He reached out to Tahmoh, letting his fingers trace the veins in their lover’s cock as a way of distracting himself from the way Jensen’s breath was caressing the base of his own dick. He and Tahmoh moaned almost at the same time as Jensen’s tongue traced along the veins in Jared’s cock and his fingers increased from two to three, working in and out vigorously and making all kinds of slick, squelching noises. He watched from beneath heavy lids as Jensen’s mouth left his cock and moved to mouth at Tahmoh’s jaw instead as though inviting Tahmoh to taste Jared if he wanted to.

“More, gorgeous, tell me I can slide inside you again,” murmured Tahmoh, nuzzling against Jensen’s jaw instead of going in for the kiss Jensen was offering.

Jensen’s grunted affirmation of Tahmoh’s request was quickly lost in the shift and shuffle of bodies moving as Tahmoh slid from his previous post on the bed entertaining Jared and moved to stand behind Jensen. Jared allowed one of his hands to smooth down along his own torso to take his own cock in hand as he watched Tahmoh coax Jensen up off his knees so that Tahmoh’s dick was aligned with Jensen’s ass. He reached out absentmindedly with his other hand to find the bottle of lube which he offered to Tahmoh only to be rebuffed in favor of Tahmoh sinking his fingers back into Jensen’s ass and scissoring them before pressing deep. He admired the way Jensen’s face twisted in ecstasy as Tahmoh’s long digits nailed the same spot in Jensen that Jensen had been toying with in Jared. He groaned at the way Jensen’s hands found their way to his thighs, fingers digging into the taut flesh as Tahmoh worked to make sure Jensen was ready for him. He popped open the bottle of lube that he was still holding and pried his hand from around his own cock long enough to pour some into it before reaching out for Jensen’s thick, reddened length stroking him slowly.

“Fuck...oh f-f-fuck,” panted Jensen, “Jare...Tahmoh…”

“Yeah, gorgeous, s’time,” breathed Tahmoh.

Jared half expected Tahmoh to slide inside Jensen first with how desperate and eager he’d been so it was a pleasant surprise when he felt his hand knocked away in favor of Tahmoh’s callused palm taking his place. He moaned and he struggled to keep his eyes even somewhat open as he watched Tahmoh snug up against Jensen’s back, peppering his throat and shoulder with fresh kisses and even a few bite marks. He shuddered when he felt Tahmoh’s rough fingertips tease against his rim where he was split open around Jensen’s fingers in parody of the way Jared had done when Tahmoh had fingered Jensen.

“So beautiful, both of you,” muttered Tahmoh, pressing Jensen forward as Jensen’s fingers withdrew and guiding Jensen inside Jared.

Jared allowed himself to ride the wave of bliss that crashed through him followed by a slight burn as his muscles clenched and released around the intrusion of Jensen’s dick. He faintly heard the way Tahmoh continued to murmur softly in the background but mostly focused on Jensen, on the feel of him filling him up. He moaned wantonly and couldn’t help the way his hips rocked up off the bed as he felt Jensen sink in deeper, pushing past the taut muscle as he bent down over Jared’s body. He reached up to embrace his lover, his slick fingers making a mess of Jensen’s hair as he dragged his mouth down to meet his own despite where it’d been. He kissed Jensen hungrily, devouring his mouth almost possessively as his hips continued to buck up against Jensen’s, encouraging him to move.

“Please,” he rasped, “Please move…”

“Soon, Jare, soon,” assured Jensen.

If he hadn’t been so drunk on the feel of Jensen inside him, Jared likely would’ve scowled at the little almost fond chuckle that escaped Jensen’s lips when Jared huffed frustratedly. He allowed his hands to wander, smoothing up and down Jensen’s back, tracing his spine and finally delving down along the crease of his ass to toy with his slick, loose hole. He caught sight of Tahmoh’s lust darkened gaze over Jensen’s shoulder and his lips quirked into a smug smirk as he allowed his middle finger to press inside, sinking deep and rubbing against Jensen’s prostate intently before withdrawing with painful slowness. He kept his eyes locked on Tahmoh the whole time, even while Jensen writhed and bucked against him in response.

“C’mon,” he ground out, unsure what the other man was waiting for.

He found out soon enough when instead of sinking his cock into Jensen’s waiting ass like both men expected, Tahmoh knelt down and licked a broad stripe from the base of Jared’s hole up over where both were joined up to Jensen’s flesh. For a moment Jared half expected Tahmoh to go to town on Jensen’s ass with his tongue the way he had with his fingers but judging from the almost pained, wanton whine that broke from Jensen’s throat, he’d stopped too soon for that. He resisted the urge to lash out like he had earlier when that same soft, low chuckle came rolling out again but he was tempted to give Jensen the relief he needed whether Tahmoh liked it or not if the guy didn’t stop messing around. He could feel the throb of Jensen’s pulse from the way their chests were pressed together, just waiting on their third to follow through on his promise. He groaned thickly when he finally felt the extra weight of Tahmoh’s body pressing down against Jensen’s and sucked in a breath as his head tipped back, baring his neck for Jensen to suck a mark into right alongside Tahmoh’s.

Much of what happened after that point was a blur of feelings and sounds and sensations. Jared’s fingers went from stroking soothingly to practically clawing at Jensen’s back as the sheer force of Tahmoh’s thrusts drove Jensen’s length in deep every single time. His mouth hung open half the time as he oscillated between gasping for breath and plundering his lovers’ mouths when they would lean in for a kiss. The slick smack of skin against skin echoed off the fabric walls of the yurt, punctuated by soft moans and grunts and breathless murmurs praising God and each other. One of the best moments though was when Jared watched Tahmoh haul Jensen back so that he was kneeling upright with the low light glistening off his sweat slick chest. Jared’s fingers had found their way to Jensen’s nipples, rolling them lightly with his fingers while Tahmoh reached around and stroked Jared’s cock. Despite how hot it looked, it wasn’t long before Jensen’s body began to tremble with the effort of staying upright even with Tahmoh’s help.

“Easy, easy now,” mumbled Tahmoh, guiding Jensen back down to lie more on Jared.

Jared’s hands smoothed down along Jensen’s arms till his fingers found Jensen’s, the long digits entangling with each other as they allowed Tahmoh to drive them both mercilessly toward orgasm. His lips slipped and slid against Jensen’s in a vain parody of kissing that was more like just mouthing, neither wanting to give up the contact with each other nor the air they both needed to keep from graying out at the intense pleasure that was coursing through their veins. It was actually Jensen who broke first, grunting and whining against Jared’s mouth as he undulated his hips, grinding down and in with every thrust he made in an effort to nail Jared’s prostate over and over again.

“Gonna...fuck...gonna…” panted Jensen.

“Yeah, do it, come Jensen,” breathed Jared, burying his face against Jensen’s throat and drinking in every bit of thick, heady musk and sweat as he could in case this never happened again.

He moaned and sucked a mark of his own right over Jensen’s pulse point in his throat as he felt Jensen spill inside him, relishing the soft broken sounds it drew from his lover. His own climax dangled just out of reach until he felt Jensen drag one of his hands away from being laced with Jared’s to slip between them, rubbing against the sensitive underside of the head of Jared’s cock. The sparks danced up along his spine and his ass clamped down around Jensen’s gradually softening dick as his release splattered between them, dotting both their torsos with milky white. His eyes slid closed and his whole body felt like it could melt into the bed beneath him especially with the way Tahmoh was still pressing down on them. He faintly heard the escalating grunts that broke from Tahmoh’s lips followed by a long, low groan and the feeling of Jensen shifting weakly against him as his ass was filled with Tahmoh’s release. 

Jared wasn’t sure how long they remained that way, bodies piled on top of each other, sticky with sweat and cum but he knew it was still dark when they finally found the will and the strength to move again by the way he was still seeing stars even after he opened his eyes again. He was amazed when he watched Jensen manage to stagger off to the bathroom considering it was a miracle that he could even sit up with his elbows propping up his torso let alone walk. He couldn’t help the bemused smile that curved his lips though when he saw Jensen return with a damp washcloth which he used to smack a nearly unconscious Tahmoh on the ass before using it to wipe Jared’s belly clean. Amusement soon turned into worry as he watched Jensen’s caretaking movements and began to wonder just how much things would change when the sun did finally rise.

“J-Jensen,” he murmured hoarsely.

“Yeah?”

Jared swallowed hard, the words he was thinking he wanted to say hovering on the tip of his tongue. He ducked his head feeling his earlier shyness come rushing back to greet him as he squirmed away once he was clean, moving to tug on his boxers in order to feel less exposed.

“Dessert’s probably cold,” he muttered.

“It can wait a bit longer,” responded Jensen.

Jensen’s hand on Jared’s shoulder stilled him in his tracks and he couldn’t help the way his fingers flexed, squeezing Jensen’s fingers as they entwined with his own. He lifted his head at Jensen’s gentle prodding and gazed down into his co-worker’s glass green eyes which had gone from being fiery with lust to holding such tenderness it took Jared’s breath away. His eyelids went heavy and his lips parted just slightly as Jensen leaned in to brush a kiss against them.

“Guess this year I have a date for the Christmas party after all,” murmured Jensen, “Same one I wish I’d had last year.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” responded Jared, his voice cracking slightly.

He leaned into the way Jensen reached up to cradle his cheek then ended up letting out a choked laugh when a snore from the bed interrupted their tender moment. He smiled at the weak glare that Jensen shot in Tahmoh’s direction before returning his gaze to meeting Jared’s.

“Heh, guess if I’m lucky I could end up with two dates,” mused Jensen.

“Mmmmm, I think you’ll be lucky regardless,” remarked Jared.

He moved to cover Jensen’s hand with his own and turned his head enough to press a kiss against the heel of Jensen’s palm.

“C’mon,” he murmured, “I think we’ve got a first date to finish.”

He waited for Jensen’s nod before leading his new boyfriend back over to the table where the ice wine and bread pudding the now sleeping Tahmoh had provided was waiting for them.


End file.
